


Daddy’s Little Brat

by thequeenwhowaited



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Boot Worship, Brat Keith (Voltron), Bratting, Collars, Daddy Kink, Daddy Shiro (Voltron), Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Public Masturbation, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Verbal Humiliation, Vldparadisewrites, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenwhowaited/pseuds/thequeenwhowaited
Summary: Shiro is really disappointed when his baby decides to be a brat and break nearly all of his rules. So, he just has to punish his precious little brat...Keith tries his best to get his Daddy’s approval again but it’s so hard to focus on apologizing when his Daddy keeps calling him those awful names that make him wet.





	Daddy’s Little Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Remember when I said I was going to write another Sheith fic... yeah this is that one... I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Read the end notes for some background info and warnings!

⭕️ 

“Hi, Daddy~”

Shiro quirked one eyebrow up, deliberately turning the page in his book, looking up at nothing before going back to the page, his eyes scanning the words and not really reading them.

“Keith.”

Keith pouted, pawing a bit at Shiro’s leg, “Daddy~”

Shiro turned another page, moving Keith’s hand off of his thigh. “You know the rules, Keith. And you broke them… All of them.. repeatedly.” 

“But-“

Shiro pointedly closed the book and set it in the convenient slot built into the armchair. Neat and tidy. Like all good things should be. He folded his hands together and waited patiently. Letting Keith really feel his disappointment. 

He accessed Keith’s form. It was sloppy, he was resting on his knees but leaning and his spine was slumped over. He was wearing his boy clothes… a baggy shirt and sweatpants. He was barefoot at least but the whole look was deplorable… beyond unacceptable and all of it equating to more rules being broken. 

Keith tried to straighten up under Shiro’s attentive assessment but it was too late. Shiro hmm’d disappointed and Keith wilted a bit before straightening up, deviant and defiant as always. 

“It’s not my fault… you weren’t paying attention to me…” 

Shiro scoffed, moving forward to grab Keith’s chin forcefully, squeezing a tad too tightly, “Me… not focus on this? Not give attention to this? How could I look away?”

Keith moaned and Shiro let go, irritated beyond disbelief. “You broke the rules. You keep breaking rules! In fact, you’re breaking rules right now while trying to get me to forgive you for breaking the rules!”

“I thought you were better than this…” He leaned back, unable to look at Keith. “You’ve disappointed me.”

Keith visibly wilted into himself, that burn of disappointing his Daddy, spreading throughout his body like a wildfire. “I didn’t- I didn’t mean to-“

“But you did.” Shiro said firmly. “You think you could just… bat those pretty eyes and all would be forgiven?” Shiro tilted his head, that smile bringing nothing but a chill down Keith’s spine. “After that little stint you pulled?”

Keith blushed. 

“You knew I had that important lecture.. that I needed to address everyone, all my seniors plus the dean of the department, with our findings on the new astral body. All of this... with the sake of my entire career on the line. And what did I see? In the middle seat of my eyeline, right behind the panel? A little slut wearing an impossibly small skirt and flashing his dripping pussy to play with his clit.” Shiro said firmly, dwelling back on the memory. 

He was shocked at first and then fumbled terribly through his speech. Trying to pull his eyes away but being practically entranced by the way the jewel on the end of that butt plug flashed and how Keith shoved three fingers easily. 

“And of course that’s not all. Because you’re so greedy that you came in those seats didn’t you? Even though I explicitly told you that you were forbidden to come, you came and then showed me your wet fingers and then stuck them in that whore mouth of yours.” Shiro said, recalling how he himself had a hard time trying to finish through his presentation and not popping a boner while Keith was busy fucking his mouth. “You’re a selfish child who demands my attention but refuses to listen to me. You’re not a good boy. You were never a good boy. You’re a needy slut and a greedy brat and- you just came in your pants didn’t you.”

Shiro looked down at the growing wet spot in Keith’s pants, scoffing, “Unbelievable. You can’t even be punished correctly because your slutty pussy will just think it’s a reward.” 

“Daddy, Daddy, I’m sorry ‘msorry.” Keith said, pleading, panting slightly from coming untouched, rubbing his head along the inside of Shiro’s thigh, “I can do better, I swear. I can be good!”

Shiro pulled on the D-ring of the collar, so it pulled tight against Keith’s neck, hearing the jingle of the bell as it moved, “Why should I waste my time on such an insolent brat who won’t follow simple instructions? You swear you want to be good and yet you’re wearing your boy clothes and you already came without permission. Does that sound like a good boy to you?”

“No Daddy.” Keith said, moaning at the pressure, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I can be better. I swear.”

Shiro nudged his boot in-between Keith’s folds, looking at how the black looked in-between Keith’s legs, lips curling in mock-disgust. “Look at you… pathetic slut.”

“Please Daddy. Please.” Keith cried, eager for even this amount of attention, his hips shallowing rolling forward. 

“Are you going to come without permission again?” Shiro asked, moving from the collar to Keith’s hair and grabbing a firm handful pulling back while using his foot to press upwards further into that overstimulated pussy. “Answer me kit. Are you going to follow my rules? Or are you going to come again?”

Keith felt himself starting to tear up, lifting his throat so his Daddy could get a better grip. He knew he wasn’t supposed to touch… he was supposed to take whatever punishment his Daddy doled out with a Thank you. But it felt amazing to be getting Daddy’s attention after weeks of the silent treatment… even if it was a punishment.

He grabbed onto Shiro’s forearm so he could pull tighter and his hips jerked twice onto that boot before shuddering and cumming again, crying out between little hiccups, “Daddy! D-addy. Please please. Daddy. So goodsogood.”

Shiro let go out of shock and Keith crumpled into a ball, fully crying and shaking, knowing that he was in for an even larger punishment now but also because it had felt so damn good to get his Daddy’s attention again. 

“Wow...” Shiro half-whispered to himself, kneeling down softly to pick Keith up off of the floor and cradling him in his arms. “Hey, sweetheart, are you with me? Can you squeeze my hand for me?” 

Keith slowly blinked, looking up to see Shiro’s concerned face staring back at him, “Hi-hi Daddy.”

“Hi, baby. Hi.” Shiro said, while smoothing back his black hair that was practically plastered to his sweaty forehead, “You scared me for a second, sweetheart. Are you okay?”

Keith nuzzled into Shiro’s chest, floating, “Mmm. Intense. I’m sorry. Came without permission.” 

Shiro gave him a kiss on his forehead, “It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s okay. We talked about how it was going to be intense remember. I just... didn’t expect you to come from that.” 

“Always wanna be good for Daddy.” Keith said softly, slowly gaining more consciousness. “I’m daddy’s good boy.”

“Yes sweetheart, always my good boy.” Shiro gave him another kiss on his cheek, still smoothing back his hair, “But I think you liked being a brat too huh?”

Keith flushed, turning to hide his face, “Daddyyyy nooo.”

Shiro laughed slightly, “Don’t lie to me kiddo. Begging for your Daddy’s attention and forgiveness... you like being my brat.”

“Mmm not Daddy.” Keith mumbled into Shiro’s chest. 

“Uh huh. Backtalking already I see.” 

“Daddy, please no more teasing.” Keith pleaded, curling tighters, “I just wanna be yours.”

“You’ll always been mine, baby. Always mine.” Shiro promised, bending down to press a proper kiss to Keith’s waiting mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love replying to comments and all of your kudos! This was part of #vldparadisewrites
> 
> Small background stuff:  
They planned this scene beforehand so everything in it is safe, sane,& consensual. Shiro was to go a week without touching Keith as punishment which is why Keith is so desperate for Shiro.(Though when is he not...)
> 
> I’m not sure what AU this is... but it is Garrison centric though their ages are never discussed. I’m leaving it up to you how old you think they are.
> 
> Shiro’s rules are never explicitly said in this but I hope I implied them well enough? Posture is a big one, Orgasm Control is also big... but Keith also has a many sets of play clothes and Shiro expects Keith to be in those rather than his ‘boy clothes’.


End file.
